Ice Cream
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Makoto selalu tahu, Haruka hanyalah orang yang sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan kata atau tindakan. Tapi dibalik itu Haruka bisa bersikap manis tanpa sengaja/ Sekuel Sabotase yang bisa dibaca terpisah [MakoHaru]


**ICE CREAM**

 **© FayRin D Fluorite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Free! © Kyoto Animation & Ooji Kouji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :: boys love, male x male, typo, miss typo, ooc dll**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah condong ke ufuk barat saat dua remaja berseragam SMU berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai. Remaja SMU Iwatobi ini baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan club di sekolah, dan saat ini tengah menuju rumah masing-masing.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 16.38 bisa dibilang ini sudah sore, tapi sama sekali tak mengurangi hawa panas di pertengahan bulan Juli ini. Musim panas memang belum mencapai puncaknya, tapi sudah cukup membuat siapapun merasa sangat gerah. Begitu pula dengan kedua remaja ini, tubuh mereka sudah bermandikan keringat meski mereka baru saja berjalan selama 15 menit.

"Haru." Makoto menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari teman seperjalanannya tidak lagi berjalan disampingnya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menolehkan kepalanya. Dia mendapati Haruka berdiri menatap lautan biru.

"Cukup, Haru. Kau tidak berpikir untuk menceburkan diri ke laut, bukan? Kita baru saja selesai berenang." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran pemuda bersurai hazel ini memperingatkan.

Haruka hanya meliriknya sejenak. Sebelum iris langitnya kembali menatap laut. "Aku ingin, tapi kau pasti mencegahnya."

Makoto tersenyum, kebersamaan mereka sejak kecil membuat Makoto sangat mengenal Haruka luar dalam. Dia bisa mengetahui pikiran Haruka hanya dengan melihat gelagatnya saja. Makoto sangat tahu Haruka begitu mencintai air. Apalagi di cuaca panas seperti ini, pasti membuat pemuda bersurai malam itu ingin terus-terusan menyentuh air dan berlama-lama menyatu dengan benda itu.

"Tentu saja akan kucegah. Berendam sepanjang hari tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu, kau bisa sakit."

Haruka mendengus, Makoto selalu saja menghawatirkan hal-hal sepele. Buktinya selama ini, meski Haruka sering berendam seharian dia tidak pernah sakit. Lupakan kejadian saat Haruka nekat berendam di musim gugur kemarin hingga membuatnya demam. Yah... hanya sekali dan baginya itu tidak masuk hitungan. Hal semacam itu tidak akan membuat Haruka jera bercumbu lama-lama dengan air kesayangannya.

Dalam hati dia berjanji, akan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bak mandi setelah sampai dirumah. Tanpa sepengetahuan Makoto tentunya.

"Dan jangan mencoba berendam di bak mandi saat kau tiba dirumah, tanpa sepengetahuanku. Karena aku dengan senang hati bersedia mengawasimu selama ayah dan ibumu tidak ada." Makoto mengingatkan dengan senyum charming.

 **'Sial, ketahuan.'**

Haruka merutuk dalam hati, kenapa Makoto begitu mengenalnya dengan baik, sampai-sampai mengetahui rencana terselubungnya.

"Hhh..." Haruka membuang muka, kesal.

Makoto tertawa. Berniat meneruskan perjalanannya, tapi diurungkan saat melihat Haruka tetap berdiri menyeka peluh yang jatuh di dahinya.

Makoto mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya untuk mengelap keringat di wajah Haru dengan lembut. Tindakan Makoto ini mau tak mau membuat Haru merasa malu dan canggung.

"Hentikan!"

Makoto mengerjap, "kenapa?"

"A-Aku bisa sendiri, jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," ujar Haru menepis tangan Makoto. Makoto bisa melihat rona samar di wajah Haruka. Apa Haru sedang malu-malu? Ah, kadang kekasihnya itu memang bisa bersikap manis tanpa dia sadari. Makoto mengacak surai raven Haruka dengan gemas.

"Hentikan, Makoto!"

Makoto kembali tertawa saat Haruka mencoba menghindari tangan besarnya. Tapi alih-alih kembali berjalan, Haruka justru duduk menghadap lautan biru.

"Haru." Makoto menatap heran kekasihnya.

"Makoto, aku haus." Haruka berkata tanpa melepas pandangannya pada hamparan air didepannya.

Makoto tersenyum lembut. "Tunggulah disini, akan kubelikan sesuatu. Sementara itu jangan coba-coba menceburkan diri selama aku tidak ada, ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Haruka, Makoto mulai berjalan menjauhi bibir pantai menuju perkampungan di belakangnya. Tujuannya adalah ke mini market yang berada di perkampungan itu.

 **~o0o~ FayRin ~o0o~**

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Makoto kembali dengan membawa sepotong ice cream. Makoto mendudukan diri di sebelah Haruka.

"Maaf, aku hanya membeli ice cream." Haruka tidak menatapnya hanya menggumamkan kata 'tidak apa-apa'.

Tak lama terdengar bunyi retakan disertai erangan Makoto. "Aah..."

"Ada apa?" Kali ini Haruka memandang Makoto sepenuhnya.

"Maaf Haru, ice creamnya patah saat aku memisahkannya."

Makoto menunjuk ice cream double popsicle*nya, dimana salah satunya patah, dan yang lainnya lebih besar kerena patahannya masih menempel disana. Haruka hanya diam tanpa reaksi. Tapi, ketika Makoto hendak memberikan stick dengan potongan lebih besar padanya, Haruka segera menyambar potongan ice cream yang lebih kecil dan langsung dilahap dengan mulutnya.

"Eeh? Haru..." Makoto memandang Haruka yang memalingkan wajah sambil mengulum ice creamnya.

"Itu untukmu saja, aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskannya," ujar Haruka tanpa menatap Makoto.

Seulas senyum menghias bibir Makoto, iris hijaunya tertuju pada ice cream ditangannya yang berukuran lebih. Ah, kekasihnya itu memang paling bisa bersikap manis tanpa sadar. Senyum Makoto makin lebar.

Jika ada yang bilang Haruka itu terlalu cuek, Makoto akan jadi orang pertama yang membantahnya. Karena Makoto tahu, dibalik sikap cueknya Haruka selalu memperhatikan dalam diam. Jika ada yang bilang Haruka tidak peduli apapun, Makoto akan menolaknya. Karena faktanya Haruka selalu bisa menunjukan sikap peduli dengan caranya sendiri.

Ikatannya bersama Haruka sangat kuat, begitu kuat hingga bisa saling memahami meski tanpa bicara. Seolah mereka memiliki bahasa sendiri yang tidak bisa dimengerti orang lain.

Dan Makoto selalu tahu, Haruka hanyalah orang yang sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan kata atau tindakan. Tapi dibalik itu Haruka bisa bersikap manis tanpa sengaja.

Haruka hampir selesai dengan ice cream-nya. Sementara milik Makoto belum tersentuh dan mulai mencair membasahi jemarinya. Makoto memandang bergantian antara ice cream ditangannya dan Haruka disampingnya.

Makoto menggigit ice cream-nya, rasa beku mulai menjalari lidahnya kontras dengan hawa panas yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Haru," Makoto memanggil kekasihnya yang masih asyik menatap laut lepas.

Yang dipanggil segera memberi atensi. "Apa?"

Tanpa aba-aba Makoto meraih dagu Haru, memiringkan kepala dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sebongkah besar ice cream berpindah dari mulut Makoto ke mulut Haruka. Haruka tersentak.

"Umhh..."

Rasa manis vanilla menyergap, bersatu dengan rasa panas lidah yang saling beradu. Lelehan ice cream bersatu dengan lelehan saliva entah milik siapa. Mereka berciuman di bawah siraman senja dibibir pantai. Saling mengecap, saling menjilat, berlomba-lomba menyesap rasa manis masing-masing. Mereka baru berhenti saat bongkahan ice cream itu telah habis mencair.

"Makoto no baka!" rutuk Haruka dengan semburat menghias wajahnya.

Makoto hanya tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. Sebelah tangannya masih menyentuh pipi Haruka.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat, hah?" Haruka bersungut-sungut.

"Biarkan saja mereka melihat kita," jawab Makoto tenang.

"Dasar, bodoh."

Makoto kembali tertawa. Mengacak surai Haru yang berantakan diterbangkan angin. Lalu tak ada yang bicara, masing-masing larut dalam perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haru," ujar Makoto tiba-tiba. Menggaruk pipinya canggung.

Bukan pertama kali pernyataan ini keluar dari bibirnya sudah terlalu sering. Tapi tetap saja moment seperti ini terasa sakral bagi Makoto.

Haruka tertegun, wajahnya menjadi merah penuh, entah karena senja atau karena malu. Sejenak iris cereluen-nya menatap wajah Makoto yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku juga, Makoto," balasnya, memalingkan wajah memandang hamparan oranye dilangit.

Makoto tersenyum, menautkan jemarinya bersama milik Haruka.

"Aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu itu."

Mereka kembali memandang laut. Tautan jari mereka semakin mengerat seiring matahari yang semakin tenggelam. Deburan ombak menjadi latar suasana. Masing-masing terdiam, terlarut menikmati detak jantung yang berpacu diluar kendali.

.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Double popsicle** : dua ice cream yang digabung jadi satu dengan dua stick.

A/n : sedikit curhat saja, tiba-tiba nemu ide nulis fic ini karena melihat salah satu fanart di google. Fanart-nya Fay jadikan cover.

Tapi pas mau nulis ternyata Fay jadi blank. Gak tau mau nulis apa. Sempat berhari-hari mandeg, cuma nulis beberapa kata lalu gak lanjut. Sampe seminggu lebih, hari-hari cuma nulis sepatah dua patah kata saja. Sampai bisa dibikin penuh seperti ini. Itupun bolak balik dirombak.

Fay jadi sadar klo kemampuan merangkai kata Fay semakin menurun T^T bikin fic oneshot saja butuh banyak waktu. semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Oke, akhir kata. Adakah diantara reader yang bersedia memberi Fay review?

Makasih udah membaca ^^


End file.
